


How Things Could Be

by artsakira



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Dream is angsty and George is oblivious, Holiday Angst, Holidays, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsakira/pseuds/artsakira
Summary: “Dream?” he heard behind him. He lifted his head from his hands (when did he do that?) and looked over his shoulder. George.Dream is miserable at a holiday party and pining. George is oblivious.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	How Things Could Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even Christian why am I writing a Christmas fic. I just wanted to make a sentimental and angsty Dream so here you go. Listen to Heather by Conan Gray if you want to get even more angsty.  
> 

Ludwig’s Christmas album played in the background as several of them were screaming out the lyrics, Tubbo doing so most wholeheartedly. 

“ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IIIIIISSSS...YOUUUUUUUUUU,” Tubbo screamed at the top of his lungs. Dream was surprised there hadn’t been a noise complaint, but everyone was excited for Christmas. Christmas meant that the New Year was right around the corner and everyone was ready for the year to be over. 

“Back home it’s legal for me to drink, y’know,” Tommy argued with the Americans. 

“You’re not allowed to drink in the US of A,” Quackity taunted.

“Quackity, you can’t drink, either! Put down the alcohol,” Tubbo yelled. Quackity started yelling in return. Dream was surprised by how rowdy the British teenager was in real life. On the flip side, Tommy was much calmer in real life. Much less screaming at least. 

“Oh, Dream, I love your shirt. Where did you get it?” George teased, walking over with Sapnap by his side. For a moment, he was too dazed to process the question. He hadn’t had a lot to drink, but he definitely felt a little dizzy in the head. All he could do for a moment was stare at George. He then looked down to look at what he was wearing. Oh.

“Very funny,” Dream responded. He had George’s Christmas merch on. He shifted uncomfortably becoming aware of their eyes on him. Somehow it felt exposing to be wearing it, but when everyone teased him, he took it in confident stride.

“Dream, do you like my shirt? Very sexy, right?” Sapnap asked, laughing a little bit.

“It’s so ugly,” Dream said monotonously. Sapnap was wearing his merch. And George was wearing Sapnap’s merch. They all thought it’d be hilarious and had decided who would wear who’s. Dream knew everyone would read into it too much - especially Twitter. He checked his phone once earlier and already saw fanart. Only Tommy laughed at Dream for wearing ‘those shitty little Gogy goggles.’ He looked over to George again. He was wearing the glasses as a joke, but now they were pushed back up on his head and subtly pushing his hair in odd directions. There was a little flush to his cheeks.

“Tubbo’s singing is giving me a headache,” he groaned and brought both his hands to his face. 

“BABY IT’S COOOOOLD OUTSIDDEEEEEE,” Tubbo screamed on cue. 

“You look like shit. I’ll grab you some water,” George offered and walked away. That was uncharacteristically nice of him, but Dream didn’t question it. Sapnap slumped down onto the couch next to him. 

“You look like you’re havin’ a great time,” Sapnap commented. Dream groaned. The pounding in his head was aggravated and he needed to get away.

“I think I’m gonna take a breather outside,” Dream slowly stood up and stretched.

“Dude it’s ten degrees outside. You’re gonna freeze your ass off,” Sapnap raised an eyebrow, not moving from the couch.

“I feel like like I’m gonna vomit,” Dream complained. 

“Dream can’t handle his alcohol?” Sapnap laughed. Dream wiped a hand over his eyes. He hadn’t had that much alcohol, but the heat of the room and the constant noise was making his head swim dangerously. He felt bile at the back of his throat.

“If anyone asks where I am tell them I’m stepping outside for a second,” Dream asked Sapnap and he nodded.

“They’re gonna find a Dream popsicle but ok,” he laughed some more. Dream made his way through the house until he passed by the pile of shoes by the entrance and finally got outside. The cold air immediately felt refreshing. All he could hear outside was the slight whistling of the wind. It was such a contrast to the boisterous noise inside. He sighed and could see some of his breath, but it was too dark out to really notice. 

He barely had anything to drink - not anything he can’t handle - but he couldn’t stand to be in there any longer. Before he left, he thought about not showing up. He could have messaged everyone about feeling sick, but George and Sapnap would have never let him live it down. He thought that he’d have a good time once he showed up, but he just felt even worse. He sat down on the front steps and shivered. It was fucking cold out. Snow covered the ground and the streets were icy. 

The holiday season always made him sentimental. Something about the miserable weather and his stupid brain. He couldn’t stop staring at George all evening. His messed up hair and red cheeks. George had made fun of them for yelling about the cold weather, but once he got outside he started complaining, too. All Dream could think about was the endearing way George complained about the cold. The way he laughed way too loud and blew gusts of white puffs into the air. The way he rubbed his hands together quickly and said that he was going to get frostbite. Dream wanted more than anything than to hold hands and walk down the sidewalk side by side. Instead, he had said how could George play Minecraft with no hands? He never let himself say what he truly thought. 

He thought that he would be able to get through the party at least. But his attention just kept getting turned back to George. Whatever he said, he just wanted George to hear. If he made everyone laugh, he only cared to hear George’s laugh. He thought that some drinks would distract him, but it just made him worse. It made him want to just follow George around and be in his presence. Just standing with George and not saying anything was better than talking witha group of people. Something about him was just so peaceful. Then again, Dream felt nothing but turmoil right now because of him.

“Dream?” he heard behind him. He lifted his head from his hands (when did he do that?) and looked over his shoulder. George. He was touched that he came out here to check on him, but then he noticed the glass of water in his hands.

“Oh. Sorry about that,” Dream apologized. 

“You’re going to freeze out here. Where’s your coat?” George asked. He wordlessly handed the glass to Dream and he took it. He held it in his hands but didn’t take a sip. 

“I forgot,” Dream responded. The water had ice cubes in it. He didn’t feel like drinking the water anymore, but he still held onto it.

“One sec,” George went back inside. Dream stared at the wooden door. Here he was, happy that George was thinking about him at all. These were the best moments. The wind picked up a bit and Dream shivered again. The moments stretched out when he was cold and alone, but George reappeared holding Dream’s coat and wearing his own.

“You’re such an idiot,” George berated, the phrase common but still endearing to Dream. He graciously accepted the coat and slipped his arms in. Surprisingly, George sat down next to him on the steps. 

“You wanna freeze too?” Dream asked. George shrugged.

“It’s worse in England. This is nothing,” George said confidently. Dream laughed.

“Yeah, it was nothing earlier when you screaming about how cold it was,” he pointed out.

“I was just surprised! I wasn’t screaming,” George got flustered. He was so easy to rile up. 

“You were. ‘I’m going to freeze my arse off!’” Dream mocked in a bad British accent. He started to laugh harder until he was wheezing.    
“At least I’m not Mr. Florida who has to bundle up when it’s ten degrees outside,” George taunted.

“What? That’s freezing,” Dream yelled. His voice echoed down the residential street. 

“Ten agrees? That’s t-shirt weather,” George responded.

“Celsius?” Dream asked incredulously. George started to laugh.

“Of course celsius. Everyone uses it except you guys,” he continued to laugh. Dream forgot about the cold for a moment. All he could think about was how things could be. How he wanted it to be. How much nicer this moment would be if he could just wrap his arms around George. His chest ached for that so much.

“Guys?” Dream jolted. He turned around to see Sapnap. He looked over and saw George getting up.   
“I was just about to leave. You’re so impatient Sapnap,” George joked. Dream stayed on the ground and watched as George retreated back to the warm glow of the house.

“I’m just getting so lonely with you two spending so much alone time together,” Sapnapjoked. 

“Aren’t you coming inside?” George asked. Dream thought about it for a moment.

“In a sec,” he said. George lingered for a moment but went back inside with Sapnap. The door shutting sounded a little bit too loud. The warm light was gone and Dream was just cold again. He still had the cup of water. He set it down and took a deep breath. A part of him wished that George had stayed outside. They could have just sat outside for the rest of the party and talked. Or Dream would have even liked to sit together in silence. Of course, though, George didn’t want to freeze his ass off. And everyone was having a good time inside. The cold quickly became unbearable, so Dream slowly stood up and stretched again. He was dreading going back inside where it was hot and loud, but perhaps he could hide in a corner until they had to go. The rush of warm air on his face was almost too much. His hands began to burn uncomfortably hot as he slipped off his coat. He looked over to the living room. Thankfully, Tubbo wasn’t screaming any more Christmas songs. He immediately scanned the room for George and found him standing with Sapnap, Bad, and Skeppy. Dream took a breath of courage and finally entered the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet...or bittersweet lol. I'm also planning on writing a DNF Fantasy AU fic, but I'm also concerned because once winter break ends and I go back to college I'm going to have way less time to write and update. Might just do it bc I love these two too much lol.


End file.
